Angel
Angels are a species in Devil May Cry, alongside humans and demons. Although no true angel is encountered in the classic series, they are inferred to be a divine counterpart to devils. In many alleged appearances, however, the "angel" is simply a demon with angelic characteristics and powers, or a human who has undergone the Ascension Ceremony. In the new series, however, angels are a well-known counterpart to the demons. History Devil May Cry 3 Manga In the Devil May Cry 3 manga, Vergil and Arkham discuss the nature of devils and angels while gazing upon one of the Seven Sins. When Vergil comments that he sees only a devil, Arkham reminds him that the two, meaning angels and demons, were once the same thing,''Devil May Cry 3 Code 2: "Vergil". p.14. ''Arkham, "To me, he looks like an angel." Vergil, "You'd be wrong." Arkham, "Semantics. Were they not once one and the same?" and that this demon has retained its angelic appearance.''Devil May Cry 3 Code 2: "Vergil". p.16. ''Arkham, "A demon perhaps... but he has retained his angelic beauty, don't you agree?" ''Devil May Cry 4'' The Order of the Sword created a ritual called the Ascension Ceremony, which gives its participants angelic form and abilities but actually turns them into demons in the process. This process created Alto Angelos,Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Alto Angelo: "A knight turned demon via the Ascension Ceremony, the Alto Angelo has donned the armor of a Bianco Angelo to lead them into battle. It is said that an Alto Angelo can raise the abilities of the Bianco Angelo around it." as well as transforming Agnus and Credo into Angelo Agnus and Angelo Credo, respectively. Bianco Angelos, another result of the Order's research into demonic power, also possess angel-like appearance, however those are just inanimate armors possessed by demonic or human soul.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Bianco Angelo: "A man-made soldier made from the fragment of a demon known as the "dark angel". Filled with either a human or demonic soul, it carries out its master’s orders with mechanical precision." The Wing Talisman is also claimed to be made from crystallized angel wing.Devil May Cry 4, Key Item File — Wing Talisman: "A talisman made of crystallized angel wing, it can stimulate a divine response in specific equipment." ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' In the DmC: Devil May Cry universe, angels are an ageless supernatural species that have always been at war with demons. Prior to the beginning of the game, fell in love with an angel named . Their love transgressed ancient boundaries and bore witness to the birth of twin boys, and . The happy family lived a happy life until the Demon King found them. Mundus then proceeded to kill Eva. Dante is a Nephilim, an angel-demon hybrid, and can channel his angelic powers into his sword, changing its form. Dante's Angelic powers seem to be concerned with manipulating him rather than him manipulating the world, such as Angel Glide and Angel Lift. Although Angels exist in the game world, Dante only encounters one throughout the game, his mother, who appears to him when he comes out of the Secret World. Background In the Abrahamic religions, s are spiritual beings who serve God, and are often described as his children. Most demons (ex. Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Lucifer) are said to have been high ranking angels prior to their falls from grace. Angelic hybrids are also known as Nephilim. In Genesis the nephilim were a race of powerful angel hybrids who, however, were offsprings of humans and fallen angels, but were still believed to be "the heroes of old" and were said to be giants. In the Book of Jubilees, they are seen as evil entities (similar to Dante being seen as a "criminal" by Limbo City). Seeing the creatures as a threat to humanity, God released a flood which destroyed the nephilim (much like how Mundus and the other demons in DmC attempt to pull Dante into Limbo in order to kill him). References Category:DmC Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Concepts Category:Angels